The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. Specifically, a rate of airflow through the induction system may increase as throttle opening increases. A mass air flow (MAF) sensor measures the rate of airflow through the induction system. Measurements of the MAF sensor may indicate a load on the engine. For example, the load on the engine may vary based on driver input. The air in the intake manifold is combined with fuel to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. The A/F mixture is combusted within a plurality of cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque.